


bad idea!

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: Sometimes you and Josh both need a bad idea.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Reader
Kudos: 4





	bad idea!

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

“Josh,” you stopped your sentence as the man in questions kissed you once again, “We shouldn’t be doing this.” you peeled off your jacket. “This is a bad idea.” 

He shrugged, “Sometimes we need a bad idea.” 

“Will it change us?” 

Josh’s confident facade faltered, “I won’t let it, if you don’t.”

“Okay.” You rushed to shut the hotel door and close out the world. 

~~~~

When you woke up, you didn’t understand what had happened when it all cam rushing back. Drinks. Celebrations. Josh. Josh. You turned your head to the side to see Josh Lyman next to you. The man you had been in love with for years. Since the day you met him. But you needed to know, would he regret it? Did he sleep with you because he was simply drunk? You would rather it is that he actually has feelings for you but that is not the point. 

Well anyway, you two had continued sleeping together for weeks. Hopefully no one suspected anything, and if they did they were damn good at hiding it. 

Every night Josh would come to your room and you two would talk, then, it would escalate. You two would wake up early, he would leave, and you’d ask yourself the same questions. It didn’t impact you professionally, but you wanted more with Josh. 

“Hey Y/N?” You turned your head in his direction, still looking down at the polls Joey Lucas had just finished. 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Sure. Wait, what?” you looked up at Josh, confused, was this really happening?

“Yeah, 8:30 tonight? Does that work?” Josh fought to keep down a smile as he looked at you. 

“Yup. Sounds good to me.” 

Josh walked out of your makeshift office sporting one of his infamous dimpled-grins, just happy that maybe, just maybe, you felt the same.


End file.
